fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Komodo (Edolas)
Note: This page is for the Edolas Version of Komodo and when it speaks of "Komodo", it is speaking of this version unless specified. If you are looking for the Earthland counterpart and the Dragon Slayer, go here. Summary Captain Komodo (Sometimes simply referred to as Komodo or Edolas Komodo), is a God Slayer, Pirate, and the Edolas counterpart to Komodo. As a young child in Edolas, Komodo was a slave who was forced to work on a Island by cultists. Edo-Brain approached Komodo. Edo-Brain had approached all the other members of the Edo-Oracion Seis previously, and Komodo was to be the final member. Komodo murdered Edo-Brain in cold blood, and took control of the Oracion Fleet. Komodo began to make Lacrima, in order to make himself stronger, and made a Venom God Slayer ''Lacrima. He also created a number of lacrima for his various members of his fleet. The Oracion Fleet had 6 main captain ships, each lead by a Edolas counterpart to an Oracion Seis Member. Captain Komodo was defeated by Natsu Dragneel and left in his head ship in the middle of the ocean. He originally was an enemy to his earth-land counterpart, but during the Alvarez-Ishgar war, he began to work alongside the forces of Ishgar, to take down Zeref and his empire. He was still technically a wanted criminal by the Magic Council, but they did not attempt to arrest him due to being an immense help to Ishgar. During the Grand Magic Games arc of Serpents Klaw, Captain Komodo had docked in the same city of the games. During the games, when Tar attacked, Komodo was able to damage Tar more than anyone previously had. He then entered God Force and had an equal fight with Tar, until Toxin & Dizkin arrived. Komodo had been hurt by Tar, and watched as Dizkin & Toxin fought Tar. When Tar then entered, Full Body Enhanced Form, it took the combined might of Dragon form Dizkin, Etherious form Toxin, & God Force Edo-Komodo. Komodo is currently attempting to teach ''Ironclad ''how to hone his skills as a God Slayer, and show him how to enter God Force. Appearance and Personality Komodo is a greedy, selfish, and cocky individual. He murdered Edo-Brain in cold blood, and has never shown any signs of guilt. He is a pirate, and therefore has an immense thirst for gold and wealth. He is completely and utterly confident in his God Slaying abilities, and he strongly dislikes the idea of Gods. His reasoning for disliking Gods is that he believes they gain worshipers from people who don't know the true magnitude of hate that Gods have for their worshippers. Komodo has several people who he trusts and they trust him as well, including his earth-land counterpart, Ironclad, and Gray Fullbuster. Despite being called untrustworthy due to being a pirate, he values honor & strength above most things. Regardless, he believes the money is the driving force in life for a majority of people in life. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: 'Chaotic Neutral ' '''Name: Komodo, Edolas-Komodo, Is called Dev by Earthland Komodo, and he calls earthland Komodo, Drake, in order to distinguish themselves Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: Unknown, Presumably as old as Earth-Land Komodo (18 during Fairy Tail, 36 during Serpents Klaw) Classification: Wizard, Human, God Slayer Affiliation: Oracion Fleet Powers and Abilities Tier: 6-C normally, Higher '''against Gods/Godlike Beings | At least '''Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B | At least Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Venom Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Breath Attack, Magic, Venom and Poison Resistance, Expert Marksman. | All Previous to an increased level, Flight, Statistics Amplification | All Previous but to an immensely increased level from both forms Attack Potency: Island Level Normally (His bellow was able to harm Erza Scarlet in her Purgatory armor.), Higher '''against Gods/Godlike beings (His stronger attacks were able to harm Dimaria in her Chronos form) | At least '''Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level ''' (Able to severely damage Tar with his moderate attacks). | At least '''Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level '(Was able to harm Radin and eventually defeat him) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Via Powerscaling to Komodo) | Massively Hypersonic+ '''| Massively Hypersonic+''' Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 | At least Class 25 '''| At least '''Class 25 Striking Strength: Island Class '''normally, '''Higher '''against Gods/Godlike beings (His strongest punches were able to send Dimaria through a building) | At least '''Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class '''(Sliced a sword enhanced with God Force energy through Tar's chest, severally harmed him). | At least '''Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class '(Unleashed a barrage of punches on Radin and sent him into the ground with a final punch) 'Durability: Island Level '''normally (Was able to tank attacks from Dimaria in her base form), '''Higher against Gods/Godlike beings (Withstood Dimaria's strongest attacks in her Chronos form) | At least Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level ''' (Was relatively unharmed by Tar's attacks initially) | At least '''Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level '(Was unharmed near completely by Radin) 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range with Swords, Several Hundreds of meters with Ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Venom God Slayer Lacrima, Custom Made Sword. Intelligence: Komodo is a slightly above average man. He is intelligent in many aspects, such as searching for treasures, and he is a extremely smart genius when it comes to combat. He is able to search for ways to end to battle quickly with his sword. Weaknesses: As a God Slayer, he cannot eat Venom that he creates. He is also overly cocky and has often used up too much energy to quickly. Key: Base | God Force |''' Toxic God Force''' Notable Attacks and Techniques Venom God Slayer Magic Venom God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of Venom into the user's body, allowing them to produce black Venom from any part of their body, which are mostly used as a means for offense. The user is also able to consume external sources of Venom in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to Venom & Poison-based attacks, much like a Venom Dragon Slayer. However, a Venom God Slayer is able to eat the Venom produced by a Venom Dragon Slayer, with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer. The user also is able to coat their arms in said Venom, making their punches much more deadly. * Venom Gods Bellow - The user breaths in all the oxygen he can, and releases it as a powerful and large beam. This attack will make the opponent feel fatigued and weaker due to the Venom entering their body. * Venom Gods Serket Sting '''- The user create a large sphere of Venom and blasts it at their opponent. This attack will make the opponent feel fatigued and weaker due to the Venom entering their body. * '''Venom Gods Unholy Slice - The user creates a sword like form on both of their arms, and charge forward to slice their opponent. This attack will poison the intended target. God Force When a God Slayer enters God Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid God, gaining Holy Armor and traits, such as the element of their liking surrounding them in an Aura and their element protecting their skin. According to Edo-Komodo, God Force is the final, most powerful state a God Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real God possesses: the power to utterly Obliterate everything. Toxic God Force After Komodo ingested the venom of the Toxic Dragon Slayer, Toxin, he entered a God Force Form that was much more powerful than his natural god force. In this form, his flight is much faster, his attacks are an immense amount more powerful, his durability in increased an immense amount. This form has shown to put an immense amount of strain on Komodo's body, as after his fight when he went back into his normal form, he passed out shortly after. Other Notable Victories: Notable Defeats: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pirates Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users